


Stare

by FreeSeksee (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Not-So-Innocent afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/FreeSeksee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was staring.<br/>He knew he was staring.<br/>It didn't stop him, but they say acknowledging the problem is the first step, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



> A very short drabble that popped into my head and had to be written.
> 
> This one is for Remmy... because of reasons. XD

Makoto was staring.

  
He knew he was staring.

  
It didn't stop him, but they say acknowledging the problem is the first step, right?

  
Besides, how could he not stare? It was just so hypnotizing to watch as the sensitive flesh was licked and then sucked in to that sexy mouth, before being released as the tongue moved over the plump redened skin, gliding from one side across to the other, then it was again sucked back into that wet warmth. Pearly white teeth lightly grazed over the surface as it was released again and Makoto's breath caught in his throat as Deep pink eyes raised to meet his own.

  
Nagisa's lips glistened with moisture as they stretched into a sweet smile "Is this alright, Mako-chan?"

  
Makoto had to take a moment and looked towards the ceiling as his groin throbbed in a telling way. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before looking back down and reassuring the adorable blond "It's perfect. You're doing an amazing job Nagisa. You'll be able to do this without my help in no time."

  
Nagisa looked like he was going to burst with happiness at the praise and was about to get back to bussiness when he frowned "But.... I like it when you are teaching me Mako-chan. It's just not the same with anyone else. They can never get me this excited about learning new things."

  
Makoto smiled "Well, even if you learn all I can teach you about this, you can still keep coming over and we can try to help each other learn new things if you want?" He couldn't help himself as his hand came up to rest on Nagisa's head, his fingers gently brushing through the hair as he ruffled it a little "Maybe next time you can be the teacher and I'll be the student"

  
Pink eyes widened in excitement "Oh that'd be fun! I know some things I'd love to teach you Mako-chan!" He giggled before putting his head back down, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to remember where he had been up to and what he was meant to do next.

  
Makoto didn't have to wait long before that cute pink tongue made a reappearance as it quickly flicked out to run along the seam of Nagisa's lips before one side of his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth yet again, teeth biting down lightly to keep it there for a moment, before letting it slip back out bearing the marks of the light abuse bestowed up on it, only to be soothed over by a swipe of the tongue before the other side was sucked into his mouth to recieve the same tender abuse.

  
It was a bad habit Nagisa had developed, that only happened when he was concentrating hard on school work. It was one of the reasons Makoto both loved and hated to tutor his younger friend as he would find himself staring at those red, swollen, wet lips and thinking things he knew he shouldn't be thinking about his innocent friend.

  
What he failed to see as he got up and left the room to 'go get them something to eat and drink seeing as Nagisa was nearly finished with the homework', was the tiny, satisfied and not-innocent-at-all smirk that flashed across his friend's lips as he noticed the obvious tent in his tutor's pants.

  
He also didn't hear the little giggle as the blond finished the last question and then got ready to claim his rewards for a job well, done. At this stage he knew it wouldn't take much to have his friend naked and balls deep inside him, just the way he had been dreaming about.


End file.
